


soulmates(?)

by shroom_system



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Short One Shot, background hinata hajime/komaeda nagito - Freeform, but he doesn’t understand them. rip to him ig, no happy ending sorry lads, soulmates don’t exist technically but it’s a theme okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroom_system/pseuds/shroom_system
Summary: emotions are hard.and kamukura is used to everything being easy.so he ignores them.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (unrequited)
Kudos: 16





	soulmates(?)

one day, komaeda asks him something. 

“what’s it mean to be soulmates?” 

and kamukura answers, “a soulmate is the person you’re best with.” 

komaeda sighs and asks once more, “no, but what’s it mean? what’s so special about it?”.

and for once kamukura can’t answer. they shrug and the conversation ends. 

he doesn’t think much of the conversation. komaeda’s always trying to be philosophical, and kamukura, despite probably being the ultimate philosopher, doesn’t. he likes to deal in fact. what is not proven is uncertain and therefore ‘scary’. whatever scary is. 

kamukura doesn’t understand soulmates. why would you want to be bonded to someone else for your whole life? attachments are weakness. attachments only lead to pain. 

soulmates can break, soulmates are fragile, soulmates are as fallible as any other relationship. the universe is not assigning you a random person to love. the universe is just atoms and empty space, it cannot think, it cannot do anything but exist. 

kamukura doesn’t believe in soulmates. to be honest, he isn’t sure if he believes in love. what a fickle emotion. what an awful, awful, painful emotion. for the first time, he’s glad he was made without emotion. 

he doesn’t pray that one day he might understand ‘love’ in at least one way. 

and if he does, it’s only because knowledge for knowledge’s sake. he just likes knowing. 

he has no other motives at all. not at all. 

he doesn’t understand soulmates, and he doesn’t want to. 

he doesn’t want to know why it hurts when he’s pushed away from his mind, and an old imperfect form of him is brought back and is loved. and is loved by komaeda. 

he doesn’t want to know why it hurts when he watches them fall in love. 

he doesn’t want to know why it hurts, it hurts so bad when he sees him lying in his own blood, and why the hurt spills over onto the imposter him. 

he doesn’t want to know. 

and he definitely doesn’t care. 

definitely not. 

(but somewhere in the back of a mind, perfection is shedding the first tear it has known.)

(he is learning about a new emotion called grief)

(he doesn’t like it)

**Author's Note:**

> my irl friend made me write this :[
> 
> \- val


End file.
